


Yūgen

by Clomulent



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assistant Hyungwon, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, CEO Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Kihyun is minhyuk friend, M/M, Shownu is wonho's childhood friend and his business partner, The maknae line are brothers (metaphorically ), Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clomulent/pseuds/Clomulent
Summary: Read notes at the end





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read notes at the end

Hoseok POV

It was a great day to wake up to , I finally had a good night sleep and by good I meant literally good . After working tirelessly for so many days without an ounce of sleep , but it was at least worth it I got the deal I wanted to, I finally was able to close my eyes and now I am all fresh . Now to make this day more great I will have a long shower and a cup of good coffee because without coffee I am as dead as a corpse . I looked at my watch noticing I had quite a lot of time so I can have a longer me time too . Now today is definitely a good day.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

After having a brief "me" time I arrived at my company ,yes I am a very successful business man . Anyways when I entered the building I was greeted by not so happy shownu who happens to be my childhood friend and also my business partner, shownu approach me with that look and said," Really hoseok you just worked for a whole week without taking care of yourself , are you out of your god damn mind ". And now my mood is ruined ,"so what I worked but hey at least it was worth it , so stop nagging me, you are supposed to be my friend not my mother." Shownu sighed ," I am your friend that's why I care and landing a deal by sacrificing yourself then it is definitely not worth it ". " so what do you expect me to do ,refuse them , you know I can't do that ". Now I was seriously getting irritated so I started walking towards my office with shownu following me because I don't want to talk about myself and my health in front of the reception. When we were in front of my office door did shownu started again ," why did you start walking when we were talking? ." "Well , I don't like sharing my personal habits with my employees and it was weird ,so I came here so you can say whatever you want without someone eavesdropping on us ." shownu looked as he understood and he started again," regarding our topic , I don't want you to refuse their deal but instead why don't you hire an assistant". Now that truly made me angry " you exactly know why I don't have an assistant did you forget what happened " I snarled at him . But instead of shutting up shownu being shownu continued ," not everyone is the same , and besides it was in the past ". After hearing that I growled at him " are you fucking serious !!!! It's still fresh in my mind what she did to me and this company and you are telling me that it was in the past . It would be a past for you but for me it is still fresh ," " I know you were hurt but it cant continue like this anymore I am getting you an assistant and that's that ." I was so busy at recalling those bitter memories that I didn't quite registered what shownu said so I muttered " whatever do what you want I don't care " . With that shownu left my office leaving me alone with my agonizing and bitter memories.


	2. ||

Hyungwon POV  
"Guys do you think being a cashier will suit me?" My name is chae hyungwon ,24 years ,graduate and currently unemployed . I live with my two best friends whom I consider as brothers."cashier are you serious? You know what happened last time". The one who is saying this is jooheon, he is a chemist and same as age me ,"it wasn't my fault jooheon, I just helped the homeless person and they just fired me, don't they have kindness in them". " you and kindness yeah right , we all know how kind and compassionate you are" the one who is dripping with sarcasm instead of finesse is changkyun ,he is a year younger than us but he acts like the oldest . Changkyun is a scientist and believe me he is good at it ," so what if I was trying to prove my manager wrong ?" At this jooheon said ," Yeah and it cost you your job" well they are right but I won't admit that." And besides what's the hurry , you have us don't you" changkyun said while eating an apple , " but I can't be a freeloader all my life and spend your cash , I want to be successful too" I sighed ." You will be , just take it easy" Jooheon assured me . This time changkyun spoke " if you really wanna work then here you go" he handed me another newspaper which had an advertisement from the biggest company in Seoul THE SHIN ENTERPRISE and they were looking for an assistant, now that is something I can do and it will definitely suit me ," oh my god! !!! Changkyun thank you , now I can finally be able to show my potential and most importantly at the biggest company " " I wonder how are you gonna show your potential as an assistant but at least your happy" Changkyun said . " Now if your dilemma is solved then, we two have some work to do " . " ok you too take care and don't overwork yourself" ." Hyungwon your breakfast is in the microwave make sure you eat every bit " changkyun said seriously, see what I mean by acting as he is the oldest " yes I will eat every bit mom , now go " " Well then see you" changkyun said with a satisfied look on his face " see you bye " .  
When I was alone finally I kept thinking about the job oh I was so excited, now all I wish is that they don't reject me . I just can't wait .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic . This story was going in my head for quite some time so I thought why not give it a shot . I hope you will enjoy it .


End file.
